


Szukając ukojenia

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, A czasem nie, Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft jest czasem sukinsynem, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Mycroft, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony i RCS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Mycroft wszedł do swojego mieszkania, kryjąc się w nim przed ulewnym deszczem i przeraźliwie zimnym wiatrem. Było puste i ciche, a wszystkie światła były pogaszone. Zapalił światło, odłożył mokrą parasolkę na stojak, zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił go. Skierował się do swojego gabinetu. Musiał wykonać jeszcze parę telefonów w związku z dość niespodziewaną awanturą przygraniczną na południowym wschodzie Europy.

  
Gregory zazwyczaj wracał do domu wcześniej niż on, no chyba, że jakaś sprawa się przeciągała. Wtedy jednak dawał znać, choćby poprzez SMS. Dlatego najpierw Mycroft chciał zadzwonić do inspektora, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, ale właśnie w tym momencie zadzwonił minister spraw zagranicznych.

  
Mycroft rozmawiał z różnymi osobami przez dobre dwie godziny, podczas których deszcz zacinał wściekle w okna.

  
Gdy wreszcie skończył, Gregory'ego wciąż nie było w domu. Nie miał też żadnych powiadomień o próbie połączenia. Holmes zaczął się niepokoić.  
Były dziesiątki złych scenariuszy. Mogli go zabić, albo przynajmniej postrzelić w czasie jakiejś policyjnej akcji. Ale nie, poinformowali by go, przecież Greg podał go jako osobę bliską...

  
Mogli go porwać. Mycroftowi mocniej zabiło serce na samą myśl. Jeśli tak, to kto? Nie dla okupu, bo już by się odezwali. Jeśli to byli terroryści, którzy chcieli coś na Mycrofcie wymusić, to też już by zadzwonili z żądaniami.

  
A co jeśli to Moriarty? Greg wiedział prawie wszystko o osobistych sprawach Mycrofta. Ile czasu będzie w stanie znosić tortury, zanim się złamie?

  
Powinien być w domu przynajmniej od godziny. Może trzeba sprawdzić kamery CCTV? Greg zazwyczaj wybierał trasę od strony Downing Street, żeby uniknąć zatorów przy Pałacu Buckingham. To dwanaście, no, może piętnaście minut samochodem stąd.

  
_Spokojnie. To dorosły mężczyzna. Za pół godziny do niego zadzwonię. Jeśli nie odbierze, zadzwonię za kolejne pół godziny. I jeśli wówczas nie odpowie, to wtedy zacznę panikować._

  
Siedemnaście minut później Mycroft aż podskoczył na krześle, jakby wyrwany z letargu, gdy usłyszał chrzęst kluczy w zamku. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

  
Gregory stał w przedpokoju, przemoczony do ostatniej nitki. Jego ręce trzęsły się gdy odkładał klucze na szafkę i zdejmował kurtkę.

  
— Przep-pr-raszam, że, nie zadzwoniłem — z zimna szczękał zębami. — Byłem zaj-jęt-tty.

  
Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zauważyć, że coś się stało. Greg mówił cichym, smutnym głosem i unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.

  
— Nie szkodzi. Przebierz się, może weź ciepły prysznic, a ja zrobię kolację.

  
Mycroft zdążył odgrzać resztkę zapiekanki i pokroić warzywa na sałatkę, gdy Gregory wszedł do kuchni, ubrany w piżamę. Wyciągnął z szafki szklankę, potem wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z butelką ginu. Odkręcił ją i nalał do pełna.

  
Mycroft chciał zaprotestować, bo Greg przemókł, wobec czego zamierzał wcisnąć w niego aspirynę i nie chciał, by mieszał alkohol z proszkami, ale nie zdążył. Jego partner wychylił całą szklankę duszkiem.

  
Świetnie, Gregory, który zazwyczaj nie pije nic mocniejszego niż piwo, właśnie wypił szklankę ginu. I nalewał sobie kolejną.

  
— Poczekaj. — Mycroft postanowił zareagować. — Twoje zachowanie jest dość niecodzienne. — Starał się być tak taktowny, jak potrafił. — Stało się coś, prawda?

  
Greg popatrzył na niego jak zbity kundel. Nagle odłożył z hukiem szklankę na kuchenny blat, wylewając jednocześnie część jej zawartości, zbliżył się do Mycrofta i przytulił.

  
I to już było bardzo dziwne.

  
Bo choć Greg lubił się przytulać, to zazwyczaj ograniczał się do robienia tego w łóżku. Rzadko się zdarzało, by robił to po za nim, a już wcale nie robił tego publicznie. Teraz jednak wczepił się w Mycrofta, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i gniotąc mu koszulę. Zaskoczony Holmes delikatnie położył mu dłoń na plecach, teraz już ciepłych po prysznicu. Drugą wsunął w mokre jeszcze, siwe włosy.

  
— Mhmhmhmhmh.

  
— Gregory, nie zrozumiałem, co powiedziałeś.

  
Greg westchnął cicho i odsunął się od niego, ale tylko troszeczkę.

  
— Bandyta, którego ścigaliśmy z Sherlockiem zabił chłopca. Porwał go dla okupu, my go znaleźliśmy i... tamten spanikował i zastrzelił tego chłopca.

  
W kuchni zapadła cisza, nienaturalna i ciężka. Mycroft zauważył, że nawet deszcz przestał padać. Greg przywarł do niego mocniej i zaczął się znów trząść.

  
Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, zginął zupełnie mu obcy dzieciak. Takich przypadków jednego dnia na całym świecie są dziesiątki. Ale Greg, jako stróż prawa, najprawdopodobniej czuł się odpowiedzialny za ten wypadek. Był świadkiem tej śmierci, pewnie nawet próbował ratować chłopca. Chociaż na ubraniu inspektora nie było krwi. Może nie było już kogo ratować, może chłopiec dostał w głowę. Najprawdopodobniej, najłatwiej było wymierzyć w głowę, choćby z powodu wzrostu...

  
— Musiałem zostać dłużej, by złożyć zeznania. Wybacz, że nie dałem znać. — Jego głos był przytłumiony.

  
— Nic nie szkodzi. Jesteś głodny?

  
— Nie.

  
Mycroft nie bardzo wiedział co robić dalej. Stał więc w tej kuchni, z Gregiem przytulonym do siebie, głaszcząc go kojąco po plecach.

  
— Powinieneś się położyć. I wziąć aspirynę.

  
Greg nie poruszył się ani nie odpowiedział.

  
Mycroft rozumiał Grega. Choć on sam zapewne by tak nie zareagował, przynajmniej nie tak intensywnie. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie wie co zrobić, to zrobi to, co potrafi najlepiej. Przejmie kontrolę.

  
Chwycił go delikatnie za ramiona i odsunął od siebie. A potem spojrzał w brązowe oczy i powiedział, spokojnie, acz stanowczo:

  
— To absolutnie nie jest twoja wina. Nie ponosisz żadnej odpowiedzialności za czyny tego mordercy. Jesteś policjantem i zrobiłeś, co był w twojej mocy. Idź teraz na górę i połóż się. Wezmę prysznic i do Ciebie dołączę. I weź proszek.

  
Mycroft patrzył jak Greg posłusznie, trochę jak w transie, łyka lek i wychodzi z kuchni.

  
Greg wykonał też resztę poleceń. Mycroft znalazł go w łóżku, przykrytego kołdrą po czubek nosa.

  
— Chyba masz rację.

  
Mycroft nie był pewien, do czego odnosiła się wypowiedź jego partnera, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia.

  
Położył się obok, a Greg wczepił się w niego, jak w ostatnią rzeczywistą rzecz na świecie.

  
Mycroft czekał aż zaśnie, głaszcząc go po włosach. Nie wiedział jak mu pomóc, jak wytłumaczyć, bo czego by nie zrobił, to Gregory, ten ciepły, współczujący, dobry Gregory będzie się obwiniał, nawet jeśli to irracjonalne. Mycroft wolał się trzymać komfortowej postawy, która przyniosła mu przydomek Lodowca. Ale Greg był jedną z najbardziej ludzkich istot, jakie Mycroft znał. Tym bardziej podatny był na tego typu ciosy.

  
Więc jedyne, co Holmes mógł zrobić, to dać mu swoją obecnością tyle ukojenia, ile się dało.


End file.
